Desde Siempre (Venerable Coincidencia)
by ashleyblackmalfoy
Summary: HAN PASADO ALGUNOS AÑOS DESPUÉS DE LA GRAN BATALLA, EL "TRÍO DE ORO" HA CAMBIADO Y NO SOLO ELLOS… SUS AMIGOS Y "ENEMIGOS" TAMBIÉN LO HAN HECHO. ES INCREÍBLE COMO UNA SIMPLE CASUALIDAD, UN PEQUEÑO ACTO DE BONDAD, UNA JUGADA DEL DESTINO PUEDE CAMBIAR LA VIDA DE MÁS DE UNA PERSONA. LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS SUELEN CAMBIAR A LAS PERSONAS. ¿QUÉ SUCEDERÁ CUANDO COMIENCEN A CONOCERSE DE VERD
1. Chapter 1

VENERABLE COINCIDENCIA

HAN PASADO ALGUNOS AÑOS DESPUÉS DE LA GRAN BATALLA, EL "TRÍO DE ORO" HA CAMBIADO Y NO SOLO ELLOS… SUS AMIGOS Y "ENEMIGOS" TAMBIÉN LO HAN HECHO.

ES INCREÍBLE COMO UNA SIMPLE CASUALIDAD, UN PEQUEÑO ACTO DE BONDAD, UNA JUGADA DEL DESTINO PUEDE CAMBIAR LA VIDA DE MÁS DE UNA PERSONA.

LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS SUELEN CAMBIAR A LAS PERSONAS.

¿QUÉ SUCEDERÁ CUANDO COMIENCEN A CONOCERSE DE VERDAD?

¿APROBARÁN SUS AMIGOS EL ACERCAMIENTO ENTRE ELLOS O DEBERÁN GUARDAR EL SECRETO?

 **CAPITULO 1. EL INICIO**

El salón estaba abarrotado, cientos de magos y brujas estaban reunidos, habían pasado algunos años y como de costumbre se ofrecía un baile en honor a los caídos en la batalla. Cuantas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces…

\- De nuevo está bebiendo – se quejó Hermione por lo bajo mientras miraba a su novio el pelirrojo que se encontraba en la barra.

\- Últimamente lo hace muy seguido ¿no crees? – le dijo Ginny, que se encontraba sentada a su lado.

\- Si, lo sé – dijo amargamente – Pero apenas lo menciono y se molesta – le contó.

\- Te entiendo, cuando mamá se lo dice también discuten… se excusa con la muerte de Fred – se lamentó su amiga.

\- ¿Bailamos nena? - preguntó Harry a su esposa apenas se acercó a ellas.

\- Anda ve – le ordenó la castaña.

\- Pero…

\- Estaré bien… ahí viene Ron – señaló con la mirada, el aludido caminaba hacia ellos con una copa en la mano.

\- Otra vez bebiendo – bufó el pelinegro.

\- Anda ve con tu marido antes que termine la canción – insistió Herm.

\- Ok – accedió la más pequeña de los Weasley, en el momento justo en que su hermano se acercaba.

\- ¿Quieres bailar? – preguntó este a su novia.

\- No – contestó ella.

\- ¿Estás enojada? – inquirió mientras se sentaba a su lado – Anda… vamos a bailar.

\- No – repitió.

\- Vamos Herm, no empieces… son un par de copas nada más – argumentó Ron.

\- La fiesta apenas comienza… el Ministro ni siquiera ha hablado y tú ya empezaste – le reclamó molesta.

\- Te prometo que solo serán unas copas – aseguró – anda bailemos – insistió.

\- Está bien – accedió al fin – espero que cumplas esta vez.

A continuación, se pusieron de pie, caminaron hasta donde se hallaban sus amigos y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la melodía…

\- Pensé que no vendrías – dijo Blaise Zabini a su amigo mientras caminaban hacía la barra.

\- No iba a hacerlo, tuve algunos problemas en casa – entornó sus ojos grises – está insoportable – le comentó.

\- Se ha convertido en un problema ¿no?... trata de comprenderla – sugirió el moreno.

\- Es lo que intento – aseguró Draco – Pero… ya, olvidemos el tema, de verdad necesito un trago...

Hacía ya un rato que el Ministro, Kingsley Shacklebolt, había dado su discurso y poco había durado la promesa de Ron, pues ahora caminaba tambaleante por el salón conversando con algunos de sus compañeros. De cuando en cuando Harry Potter y su esposa, quien se encontraba esperando a su primer hijo, bailaban un poco, en tanto Hermione había optado por abandonar la mesa que les habían asignado para dirigirse a conversar con Luna y las gemelas Patil del otro lado del salón…

El apuesto rubio iba caminando por el oscuro pasillo, no estaba precisamente entusiasmado con la fiesta, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que estar en la Mansión Malfoy. Había ido a los sanitarios y regresaba al salón cabizbajo, con las manos en los bolsillos, cuando de pronto algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, parecía una discusión.

 _\- Ya te dije que me sueltes, me haces daño – se quejaba una chica._

 _\- Lo viste ¿no es así? – esta vez la voz parecía ser de un hombre - ¿estabas con él?_

 _\- Ya te dije que no, estaba con las chicas – aseguraba ella – Ron has bebido mucho, suéltame – suplicaba ella._

 _\- ¿Crees que soy estúpido? – inquirió exaltado - Viktor Krum anda por ahí, yo lo vi… no me digas que no te has encontrado con él._

Eran nada más y nada menos que la rata y su novia la sangre sucia, estaban discutiendo y por lo visto Weasley estaba muerto de celos, seguramente se había dado cuenta que era demasiado idiota para tener una novia como Granger.

\- Ya te dije que no, no tenía idea de que estaba aquí – insistía la castaña, un desaliñado y ebrio Ron la tomaba con fuerza del brazo.

\- Por qué no la sueltas de una buena vez, rata – intervino Draco apenas se acercó.

\- No te metas Malfoy, no es tu asunto – contestó el pelirrojo, su cara había tomado casi el mismo color de su cabello debido a la ira.

\- Suéltame, por favor – suplicó nuevamente su novia.

\- ¡SUÉLTALA! – le ordenó esta vez.

\- ¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ, HURÓN! – se exaltó, al tiempo se soltaba bruscamente a la chica obligándola a caer y se dirigía al rubio para después tomarlo con fuerza del saco y empujarlo contra la pared – ¿POR QUÉ NO TE LARGAS Y DEJAS DE METERTE EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA?

\- Ron ¡por favor! – se acercó la chica apenas logró incorporarse.

\- Hazle caso a tu novia, pobretón – le dijo el exslytherin más tranquilo – Has bebido demasiado y no quiero golpearte.

\- SOY YO QUIEN VA A GOLPEARTE – apuntó Ron sin soltarlo.

\- ¡Jajaja! – río Malfoy – Basta Weasley… no quiero golpearte, ¿acaso me obligarás a llamar a tu nana Potter para que te controle? – expresó sin perder los estribos.

\- ¡Ron, basta! – insistió la castaña.

\- ¡TÚ CÁLLATE! – esta vez se dirigió a ella – Todo esto es tu culpa… no creas que las cosas se quedarán así – amenazó, sin más soltó al rubio y se fue caminando torpemente, no sin antes dirigir una mirada amenazante a su novia.

\- ¡Gracias! – murmuró Hermione cabizbaja, en un tono apenas audible.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – inquirió Draco irónico, una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

\- ¡GRACIAS MALFOY! – repitió ella – Ya se fue… ahora puedes burlarte.

\- No soy yo el patán, Granger – comentó sarcástico.

El comentario logró que castaña se derrumbara, no pudo más, simplemente se recargó en la pared y se dejó caer, pronto las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos. El rubio se quedó perplejo, nunca habría imaginado verla en esas condiciones, estuvo tentado a irse, total, como bien lo había dicho Weasley, ese no era asunto suyo. Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo, él mismo había vivido situaciones difíciles durante estos años y, por algún motivo desconocido, se compadeció de ella y decidió sentarse a su lado. No habló, no la miró ni la tocó, simplemente la acompañó.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2. VEN CONMIGO**

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que la castaña recuperara la compostura, el rubio permaneció ahí, inerte. Hermione se hallaba sollozando, abrazada a sus rodillas, de a poco comenzó a incorporarse, intentó secarse las lágrimas, logrando arruinar aún más su maquillaje.

\- Vamos Granger, luces patética – habló por fin el rubio – Levántate, te llevaré a casa – y sin más se puso de pie y extendió la mano para ayudar a la chica.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué haces esto Malfoy? – indagó desconfiada.

\- Ya te lo dije, luces patética – repitió formal.

\- ¡Oh gracias! – bufó ella.

– … además, no es divertido si no soy yo quien te molesta – continuó él en tono serio – Anda vamos… no podrás hablar con Weasley hasta que este sobrio.

\- Pero…

\- Tampoco voy a rogarte – entornó los ojos.

\- Está bien – accedió aún dudosa.

Tomó la mano del rubio y se puso de pie, sin más comenzaron a caminar en silencio por el pasillo, Draco pudo percatarse de que Hermione se frotaba el brazo lastimado, pero no dijo nada. Después de un momento llegaron a una especie de estacionamiento, algunos autos mágicos se hallaban ahí. El rubio le indicó el camino, se detuvieron frente a un magnífico, y obviamente costoso, auto plateado y él abrió la puerta del copiloto para que ella subiera.

\- No – nuevamente dudo – No es buena idea, si Ron se entera…

\- Yo no se lo diré – aseguró él - ¿subirás o no? – preguntó con un dejo impaciencia y molestia.

\- Ok – suspiró la castaña.

Subió por fin, acto seguido el rubio cerró la puerta y rodeó el auto para subir del otro lado. El auto era precioso, las vestiduras de piel se hallaban impecables, tanto que Hermione temía dejar caer por completo su trasero, temía ensuciarlo y que Malfoy le reclamara…

\- ¿Dónde está Herm? – preguntó Harry a su amigo mientras la buscaba con la mirada.

\- No lo sé – contestó él molesto.

\- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿no estabas con ella? – indagó su hermana.

\- Ya te dije que no sé dónde está, Ginevra… seguro andará por ahí, haciéndole "ojitos" a Krum – comentó.

\- ¿De qué carajo hablas? – se enfadó la pelirroja.

\- Ron por favor... – le reprendió el ojinegro – Krum vino con su mujer, hace horas que se fue.

\- Como sea – bufó – Hermione no está, ya la busqué…

\- Seguro se fue por tu culpa… otra vez estás borracho – señaló Ginny.

\- Si bebo o no, no es tu problema – se exaltó Ron.

\- Basta, dejen de discutir – intervino Harry – Vamos nena, busquemos a Herm…

\- Es aquí – indicó Hermione a su acompañante cuando llegaron al edificio donde vivía.

\- Ok – Draco se estacionó en la entrada - ¿Aún te duele? – indagó al ver que la castaña seguía frotándose el brazo.

\- Si… un poco – contestó ella.

\- Vaya que es bruto Weasley – comentó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

\- Pues… Ron nunca se había portado así… - entristeció ella - …es solo que bebió mucho… – lo defendió.

\- No lo justifiques Granger – pidió con enfado – No es el primer hombre que se emborracha… yo lo he hecho y jamás he lastimado a nadie.

\- Es que… es muy celoso – le confesó.

\- Si, lo noté – no pudo evitar reír – ¿Será que ya le "pusiste el cuerno" y por eso se pone así?

\- ¿QUÉ? – se escandalizó Hermione – POR SUPUESTO QUE NO – aseguró.

\- RELAJATE GRANGER – el rubio comenzó a reír más ante la reacción de la chica – Es una broma, aunque… si yo fuera tú, si lo engañaría – no dejaba de sonreír – Es tan feo el pobre…

\- No cambiarás nunca – no pudo evitar reírse también.

\- ¿Cambiar? ¿para qué? – se quedó mirándola un momento – Sabes… - de pronto se puso serio – Tú también estás bastante "feita" creo que después de todo si son la pareja ideal – río de nuevo.

\- Eres un idiota Malfoy – sonrió, mientras trataba de peinarse un poco y limpiarse el maquillaje.

\- ¿Lo ves?... es más divertido cuando te molesto yo – comentó al tiempo que miraba su reloj – Tengo que irme – dijo no muy entusiasmado.

\- No pareces muy feliz de volver a tu casa – lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Así es… no eres la única que tiene problemas, Granger – aseguró y sin más salió del auto para abrir la puerta a Hermione.

\- ¡Gracias! – le dijo sinceramente ella mientras bajaba del auto.

\- ¡Por nada! – respondió – Ya habrá tiempo de que me agradezcas… dándole un bofetón a Weasley de parte mía – una media sonrisa enmarcó su rostro.

\- ¡Jaja! Te aseguró que lo haré – sonrió también.

El rubio subió al auto al tiempo que la chica llegaba a la puerta del edificio y sacaba las llaves, apenas entró ella, emprendió vuelo para dirigirse a la Mansión Malfoy. Llegó a su casa, se dirigió a la biblioteca y se sirvió un trago, no tenía sueño.

\- Adelante – indicó a la persona que llamó a la puerta.

\- ¿Me llamó usted Sr. Malfoy? – era la mucama.

\- Si… ¿cómo se portó Cissy? – indagó Draco.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3. DRACO MALFOY**

\- Adelante – indicó a la persona que llamó a la puerta.

\- ¿Me llamó usted Sr. Malfoy? – era la mucama.

\- Si… ¿cómo se portó Cissy? – indagó Draco.

\- Pues… - dudó un momento – Se negó ducharse y no quería dormir – dijo al fin.

\- ¿OTRA VEZ? – preguntó molesto – Retírate – le ordenó.

\- Si Sr. Malfoy – obedeció la mujer.

El rubio se dejó caer en su sillón de cuero negro, sorbió un gran trago de whisky de fuego y suspiró, era la centésima vez que eso sucedía; hacía casi tres años que Astoria había fallecido y criar a su pequeña hija solo, no resultaba nada fácil. Bebió lentamente el resto de su copa, suspiró nuevamente, a continuación, se levantó para dirigirse a la planta alta y subió las escaleras con pesadez.

Abrió una de las puertas sigilosamente, sacó su varita, - _lumus –_ murmuró para iluminar la habitación… la cama se hallaba vacía, pronto comenzó a recorrer el resto de la habitación en busca de su hija, pero no estaba. Salió alarmado de ahí para dirigirse a la recamara principal, apenas encendió la luz, la vio.

Sobre su cama, que permanecía tendida, descansaba una pequeña de alrededor de cinco años en pijama y con las pantuflas rosadas aún puestas, cuyo cabello rubio, lacio y tez pálida eran iguales a los de su padre. Suspiró aliviado, meditó un momento, pero decidió no llevarla a su habitación; se acercó para mirarla, apartó un mechón platinado de su frente y la besó, le quitó las pantuflas, dejando sus pequeñitos y pálidos piecitos desnudos, con unos movimientos de varita sacó una frazada del armario para arroparla. Después de eso, se deshizo del traje de gala, se colocó el pijama con lentitud, fue al baño a hacer lo propio y se recostó a su lado…

Sus ojos castaños miraban el techo de su habitación, trataba de analizar lo sucedido la noche anterior, Ron no era el mismo de antes, últimamente bebía demasiado y con cualquier pretexto, sus celos eran enfermizos y ahora… se había atrevido a lastimarla, nunca lo había hecho. De no haber sido por Malfoy… sí, Malfoy… no podía creer que fuera precisamente él quien la defendiera, después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, lo mal que se llevaban en Hogwarts, pero… las circunstancias suelen cambiar a lar personas. Hasta donde sabía, Lucius y Narcisa habían fallecido, en condiciones que nadie sabía a ciencia cierta, poco después de la guerra, no sin antes pactar el compromiso de Draco con Astoria Greengrass y obligarlos a casarse y, para acabose, un par de años después Greengras había enfermado dejando a su joven esposo viudo. Que difícil debió ser eso para su antiguo némesis, lo compadecía, más aún después de ver lo mucho que había cambiado y lo que había hecho por ella.

\- ¡Osh! – se quejó al darse cuenta que una lechuza gris se posaba en su ventana, se calzó las pantuflas y se levantó de la cama - ¿Qué rayos quieres Eines? – preguntó como si la criatura pudiese contestarle y a continuación abrió la ventana.

Tomó el pergamino que el ave traía consigo, por supuesto, era de Ron. Lo desdobló y comenzó a leer torpe caligrafía de su aun pareja.

Amor

Lamentó mucho lo que sucedió anoche, por favor dime que estas bien, de verdad estoy arrepentido. ¿Te espero para comer en el Callejón Diagon?

Envíame la respuesta con Eines.

Te amo

Ronald B. Weasley

\- ¡Pequeño bastardo! – murmuró por lo bajo – Ahora sí muy arrepentido ¿no? – hizo una mueca.

Dudó un momento, de verdad no le apetecía verlo aún, estaba sumamente molesta y ofendida, además su brazo seguía adolorido y se había puesto morado. La lechuza permanecía ahí, esperando la respuesta, la miró y a continuación se dirigió a la cocina, volvió con un pequeño bocadillo que ofreció al ave. Después tomó un pedazo de pergamino de su buró y, un único y rotundo, "NO" fue su respuesta, dobló el papel.

\- Toma – se lo extendió a la lechuza – Y por tu bien… es mejor que no vuelvas – le advirtió antes de que emprendiera vuelo…

El rubio se levantó temprano como de costumbre, su hija aún dormía plácidamente. Se dirigió al armario, sacó algo de ropa y después caminó hacia el baño para ducharse. Minutos después se hallaba en el enorme comedor de la Mansión Malfoy leyendo "El Profeta".

\- ¡Buenos días papi! – lo saludó de pronto una pequeña rubia.

\- ¡Buenos días Cissy! – respondió él antes de dejar el diario sobre la mesa – ¡Por Merlín! – se sorprendió apenas vio - ¿Siquiera cepillaste tus dientes Narcisa? – indagó.

\- No – contestó ella como si nada, mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

\- Pues, anda a hacerlo… lávate la cara y cepíllate los dientes – le ordenó.

\- No quiero – replicó la niña.

\- Es una orden… obedece – le dijo, pero ella no daba señales de querer hacerlo – GERTRUDE… GERTRUDE – comenzó a llamar a la mucama.

\- Si Sr. Malfoy – de inmediato apareció la mujer.

\- ME QUIERES EXPLICAR ¿QUÉ COJONES SIGNIFICA ESTO? – inquirió refiriéndose al aspecto de su hija.

\- P-p-pues… - tartamudeaba la mujer – I-i-intente prepararla, p-p-pero… Cissy no paro de correr por la habitación – le explicó.

\- Quiero que tú me ayudes – expresó la princesa Malfoy cuando su padre la miró interrogante.

\- Para eso esta Gertrude aquí – dijo más tranquilo – Anda con ella hija… ¡por favor! - pidió.

\- No, no quiero… quiero que me ayudes tú – repitió.

\- Cissy ¡por favor! – suplicó su padre.

\- ¡Que no! – cruzó sus pequeños brazos – Si no vas conmigo tampoco comeré – amenazó.

\- Esta bien – accedió al fin – Anda… vamos – dijo derrotado.

A continuación, se puso de pie y levantó a su hija en brazos, ambos subieron las escaleras con dirección a la habitación de la niña. Era su antigua habitación, sin embargo, las sombrías paredes verde esmeralda se habían convertido en murales con fondo rosado y decenas de criaturas mágicas pintadas, había una pequeña cama con dosel al centro, un buró con una lámpara dorada en forma de unicornio a cada lado y un pequeño tocador a juego en el frente, repleto de cremas y fragancias de niña, así como adornos para cabello, un armario y cientos de juguetes se hallaban distribuidos de forma impecable en la habitación, en una de las esquinas permanecía una silla mecedora con tapiz de flores donde solía sentarse Astoria todas las noches después de arropar a su hija. Draco colocó a Cissy sobre la cama, sacó su varita y con algunos movimientos comenzó a sacar ropa del armario, posteriormente la tomó de la mano y se dirigieron juntos al baño propio de la habitación.

\- Te ducharás de una vez – advirtió el joven mientras abría las llaves de la bañera – Gertrude me dijo que anoche no quisiste hacerlo.

\- ¿Me ayudarás tú? – sus ojos, también grises, se clavaron en él esperanzados - ¿Estarás aquí hasta que termine?

\- Por supuesto que si – la miró con ternura – Anda vamos… ¿acaso crees que me gusta tener una hija apestosa? – sonrío y a continuación la ayudó a desvestirse.

\- A que si… apestosa como Trol – reía la pequeña mientras entraba a la bañera.

Apenas estuvo lista, bajaron nuevamente al comedor y se dispusieron a desayunar, no hubo más incidentes mientras lo hacían…


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4. SE TERMINÓ**

Era lunes por la mañana, Hermione se disponía a desayunar su omelette, afortunadamente no había vuelto a escribirle Ron y, mejor aún, no se había aparecido por su apartamento durante el resto del fin de semana, pero ambos trabajaban en el Ministerio y seguro tendría que verlo en algún momento del día. Después de comer lavó y guardó los platos con algunos movimientos de su varita, fue a su habitación para tomar su abrigo y bolsa, posteriormente fue hasta la chimenea, tomó un poco de polvos _flu_ y se dirigió al trabajo.

Apenas llegó al atrio del Ministerio se encaminó a los ascensores para subir con dirección a su oficina; su asistente, una señora regordeta de lentes, ya estaba ahí, ordenando unos documentos mientras la esperaba.

\- ¡Buen día Ludmilda! – la saludó Herm mientras abría la puerta de su despacho.

\- ¡Buenos días Subsecretaria! – respondió esta, al tiempo que se levantaba de su silla y caminaba detrás de ella.

\- ¿Algún pendiente? – indagó la castaña mientras tomaba asiento detrás de su escritorio.

\- No Srita. Granger – aseguró - pero… esta mañana, el Ministro convocó a todos los jefes de área – agregó después.

\- ¿Una junta? ¿Todos? – preguntó extrañada - ¿a qué hora?

\- En media hora – dijo y a continuación salió de la oficina.

\- Eso sí que es raro – murmuró - ¡Osh… no! – se lamentó de pronto.

Tendría que ver a Ron mucho antes de lo que esperaba, al ser jefe del Escuadrón de Reversión de Magia Accidental, seguro estaría ahí; al igual que Harry, Jefe de Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot y su esposa, encargada de la Sede de la Liga de Quidditch. Debía pensar en una excusa para sus amigos, ya que se había ido del Gran Salón sin despedirse; le apenaba tener que relatar lo sucedido con su novio y tampoco quería ocasionar problemas entre el matrimonio Potter y el pelirrojo. Miró su brazo, los moretones aún se veían, así que, sin más sacó su varita y trató de disimularlos con un hechizo, pero fue inútil así que optó por conservar el abrigo puesto.

\- ¡Hola chicos! – saludó a sus amigos, que ya se encontraban en la sala de juntas.

\- ¡Hola Herm! – dijeron los Potter al unísono.

\- ¿Dónde te metiste? – preguntó Ginny mientras se acercaba para besar su mejilla.

\- Si, te buscamos por todo el salón – el ojiverde también la saludó con un beso.

\- ¡Lo siento chicos! – se disculpó ella – Me molesté con Ron y comenzó a dolerme la cabeza… no quise arruinarles la noche, simplemente decidí irme – mintió la chica.

\- ¡Buenos días chicos! – en ese momento llegó su novio.

\- ¡Buenos días! – dijeron nuevamente los Potter.

\- ¡Hola! – se acercó a la castaña - ¿Cómo estás, amor? ¿Más tranquila? – indagó al tiempo que se acercaba e intentaba besarla, ella se limitó a voltear la cara.

\- Hermione ¡por favor! – insistió el ojiazul, pero ella se cruzó de brazos y se negaba a saludarlo.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que esté? – intervino su hermana – Si yo fuera Herm te daría una bofetada, Ronald – sentenció molesta.

\- ¿Q-qué? ¿P-p-por qué? – de pronto se puso nervioso, no recordaba a ciencia cierta lo que había pasado, solo algunas escenas venían a su mente, pero estaba seguro que la había regado.

\- Tienes un problema con el alcohol – aseveró Harry - Cómo es posible que bebas y dejes a Herm volver sola a casa – le reprochó su amigo.

\- Yo… pues… solo fueron unas copas – suspiró aliviado, por un momento pensó que ella les había contado todo lo sucedido.

\- Hermione ¡por favor! – suplicó el pelirrojo – No estés enojada conmigo amor, prometo que no sucederá de nuevo.

\- No Ron, no – dijo la chica por fin – Esta vez te has pasado y lo sabes – lo miró fijamente.

El joven estaba a punto de hablar, sin embargo, y para fortuna de ella, en ese momento llegó Kingsley Shacklebolt, el Ministro de Magia y pidió a los presentes que tomaran asiento, todos los encargados estaban ahí, excepto uno, el jefe del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

\- _Sonorus –_ conjuró Shacklebolt, para hacerse escuchar dentro de la enorme sala - ¡Buenos días a todos! – saludó - ¿Dónde está Malfoy? – indagó de pronto, al percatarse del asiento vacío, miró a Zabini.

Blaise, jefe de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, simplemente se encogió de hombros, su mejor amigo no acostumbraba llegar tarde nunca. Hermione se sorprendió también, no solía prestar atención a las acciones de Malfoy, sin embargo, esta vez lo hizo.

\- Adelante – ordenó el Ministro a la persona que acaba de llamar a la puerta.

\- ¡Buenos días a todos! – saludó cortésmente el rubio, mientras caminaba a su asiento con ese porte elegante y de autosuficiencia que lo caracterizaba – Lamento el retraso – se dirigió a Kingsley.

\- Está bien… comencemos entonces – dijo este restándole importancia.

\- ¿Qué hizo Cissy está vez? – curioseó Zabini en voz baja, Draco acababa de sentarse a su lado.

\- Ya te contaré – entornó los ojos.

El motivo de la reunión urgente se debía a un pequeño ataque del cual habían sido víctimas varios magos y brujas empleados del Ministerio, había sucedido en la entrada ubicada en los baños públicos del subsuelo de Londres, y Kingsley estaba inquieto por ello. Durante la junta Ron no paraba de mirar a Hermione intentando recordar todo lo que había pasado durante el baile; ella por su parte, se ocupaba de mirar hacia donde Malfoy de vez en cuando, preguntándose cuales podrían ser los problemas que él decía tener; a su vez, el rubio la miraba también intentando descifrar si había disculpado ya a su novio por comportarse como idiota, sin embargo, sus miradas nunca se encontraron.

\- ¿Podemos hablar ahora? – preguntó Ron a su novia, la junta había terminado y todos comenzaban a salir de la sala.

\- No Ronald, no me apetece hablar contigo – comentó apenas se dio cuenta que estaban solos.

\- Pero amor… no puedes estar enojada conmigo siempre – intentó acariciar su mejilla pero ella se impidió.

\- ¿Qué no? – explotó la chica – Mira lo que me has hecho – se corrió la manga del abrigo para mostrarle los moretones.

\- ¿Qué yo qué? – palideció él – P-p-pero… no recuerdo…

\- Que conveniente ¿no? – sentenció la castaña – Esta vez te excediste Ron… prometiste que no beberías y no solo bebiste… mira como me has dejado, debiste ver como estaban ayer – comenzó a llorar.

\- Perdóname, por favor perdóname – le suplicó - te juro que no fue mi intención – quiso abrazarla, pero ella se alejaba.

\- No Ron, esto es demasiado… jamás te he dado motivos para dudar de mí, tus celos se han vuelto enfermizos y… últimamente bebes demasiado… esto se terminó – dijo entre sollozos.

\- No Hermione… por favor no – imploró el pelirrojo – No puedes hablar en serio.

\- Por supuesto que si – se mantuvo firme – Se acabó.

\- No… no permitiré que me dejes, no puedes cortar conmigo – aseguró, nuevamente intentó acercársele.

\- Ejem – carraspeó Draco, convenientemente (n/a a propósito) había olvidado su saco en la sala y escuchó todo.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?... ¡Lárgate Malfoy! – dijo de mala gana Ron, la castaña comenzó a secarse las lágrimas apenada.

\- ¿Yo?... vine por mi saco – comentó como si nada, una sonrisa burlona enmarcaba su rostro.

\- Pues tómalo y ¡Lárgate! – repitió el ojiazul.

\- No me obligues a golpearte, Rata – advirtió – Mira que el sábado me quede con las ganas – dejo de sonreír.

\- ¿De qué cojones hablas, Hurón? – inquirió Ron.

\- Si no fueras un ebrio lo recordarías – escupió el rubio – Ya "metiste la pata"… ¿por qué no dejas a Granger en paz? – agregó después.

\- ¡Malfoy, por favor! – habló por fin la chica.

\- Lo que Hermione y yo hagamos no es tu asunto - expresó Ron y cerró el puño molesto.

\- Lo es desde que intervine para que no le fracturaras el brazo – comentó, también comenzaba a enojarse – Eres un bruto… una bestia.

\- Y tú un maldito entrometido – enfureció y, sin más, se abalanzó sobre el rubio obligándolo a recostarse en la gran mesa.

\- Golpéame, atrévete a golpearme, maldito pobretón – lo retaba este – Dame un motivo para enviarte a San Mungo – dijo arrastrando las palabras.

\- Soy yo quien te mandará al Hospital por meterte en lo que no te importa – aseguró el pelirrojo sin soltarlo.

\- ¡BASTA! – sentenció ella – Ron suéltalo… vete por favor – clamó.

\- Déjalo Granger… de verdad tengo ganas de partirle la estúpida cara – continuó Draco, sus ojos grises reflejaban ira aún contenida.

\- ¡Que no! – en ese momento sacó su varita – Ron suéltalo – repitió Herm.

Al darse cuenta que Hermione empuñaba su varita el ojiazul la miró desconcertado, su oponente aprovechó el momento de distracción para tomar ventaja, lo empujó obligándolo a retroceder unos pasos, se incorporó rápidamente y le propinó tremendo revés logrando que el labio comenzará a sangrarle.

\- ¡RONALD BASTA!… te dije que te fueras – señaló la chica al darse cuenta que respondería al golpe y se iniciaría una pelea.

\- Está bien – accedió al fin mientras saboreaba la sangre proveniente del labio inferior – Lo haré solo porque tú me lo pides… te juró que esto no se quedará así Hurón – le dijo al otro, su cara aún estaba roja de la ira.

\- Cuando quieras Weasley… en tanto te metas con alguien de tu tamaño – respondió Draco al tiempo que se acomodaba la camisa.

\- Te has pasado Malfoy – le dijo la castaña apenas su, ahora exnovio, cruzó la puerta.

\- Hubiera preferido un "gracias" – reconoció él mientras tomaba su saco – Pero da igual… se lo merecía – sonrió mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? – curioseó Hermione aún alterada, jamás habría imaginado a el exslytherin defendiéndola.

\- Soy padre… no me gustaría ver a mi hija con alguien como Weasley – y sin más salió ahí.

\- ¿Qué? – se sorprendió ella, no tenía idea de ello.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5. DESDE SIEMPRE**

\- Malfoy tiene una hija – murmuró Hermione para sí, mientras entraba a su despacho, aún estaba desconcertada, no podía creerlo, no recordaba haber leído nada sobre eso en "El Profeta". El resto de la mañana lo pasó pensando en lo que había sucedido, sobre todo en el comportamiento del rubio y, más aun, en la existencia de esa niña. Eso podría explicar el gran cambio actitud de su antiguo némesis, un viudo joven criando a su pequeña hija, pero ¿por qué no se había enterado antes de la existencia de una heredera del Expríncipe de Slytherin?

Draco, por su parte, miraba a través del ventanal de su despacho con las manos en los bolsillos, se hallaba sumamente satisfecho y no dejaba de sonreír, hacía tanto que deseaba golpear a Weasley, desde que se enteró que salía con ella, para ser exactos. Si bien era cierto que una parte de él pensaba en su hija al defender a Granger, como había dicho, la verdadera razón era que no había superado lo que sentía por ella. A pesar de las diferencias, de los prejuicios de su padre, de su matrimonio con Astoria... a pesar de que había intentado luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra lo que sentía por ella, por la impura, no había podido. Todos y cada uno de los insultos a la castaña no eran más que intentos de aproximarse a como diera lugar. Todavía recordaba con pesar aquel día en que los carroñeros habían capturado al "Trío de oro" y como, por sugerencia de su padre, su tía Bellatrix la había torturado sin que él pudiera intervenir y defenderla.

Ahora Lucius Malfoy, su padre, la única persona había conocido su secreto y que se había empeñado en luchar contra cualquier tipo de contacto afectuoso entre ellos, había muerto. Tenía el pretexto perfecto para acercarse, que orgulloso estaba de ella, de que se decidiera por fin a terminar su relación con el pelirrojo, solo le restaba encargarse de que no cediera a las suplicas de Weasley. Su chica de ojos marrón merecía alguien mejor que un tipo idiota y ebrio que se había atrevido a lastimarla, tal vez ni siquiera él mismo fuera el indicado para Granger, pero se conformaba con saber que estaría con alguien mejor que el ojiazul amigo de Potter.

\- Adelante – ordenó, el ruido de la puerta logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

\- Soy yo – anunció su amigo el moreno apenas entró - ¿Qué te pareció el discurso de Shacklebolt? – indagó mientras se sentaba.

\- Pues… - se encogió de hombros – Es un ataque aislado, no creo que haya nada de qué preocuparse – tomó asiento detrás de su escritorio.

\- Supongo que tienes razón, esperemos que no vuelva a suceder – coincidió Blaise – y entonces… ¿me dirás por qué llegaste tarde? ¿cuál fue la travesura esta vez? – curioseó, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, conocía perfectamente los alcances de Cissy.

\- Ya no sé si reír o llorar – sonrió también – esa niña es todo un caso…

\- Que dices, si mi ahijada es una lindura – dijo sarcástico – la imagen del buen comportamiento…

\- Sí, claro – bufó el rubio – No entiendo cómo es que se le ocurren tantas cosas… a veces de verdad no sé qué hacer – se quejó.

\- Lo que Cissy necesita es una madre – aseguró – han pasado tres años Draco…

 _Flashback_

 _El rubio se hallaba en la ducha, cuando la pequeña intrusa apareció en su habitación, sobre la cama se encontraba la ropa limpia que usaría y en uno de los burós se hallaba la varita hecha de madera de espino, sin más, Narcisa tomó la varita mágica de su padre y salió de la habitación a toda prisa…_

 _Estaba terminando de desayunar mientras leía "El Profeta", dio un último sorbo a su té de Ortiga, se levantó de la silla y, a continuación, se colocó de cuclillas frente a su hija._

 _\- Pórtate bien – le ordenó – Intentaré venir a comer contigo – beso su pequeña frente._

 _\- Si papi – respondió Narcisa con la boca llena, aun masticaba su empanada de calabaza._

 _Sin más se encaminó a su habitación para coger su saco y su varita, pero apenas se acercó al buró, se dio cuenta que esta no estaba. – Accio varita – murmuró, pero no apareció por ninguno lado._

 _\- ¿Dónde carajo la puse? – intentaba recordar – CISSY, CISSY – comenzó a llamarla mientras salía de la habitación, no sabía porque, pero algo le hacía suponer que ella estaba implicada en esto._

 _\- ESTOY AQUI – respondió desde el comedor._

 _\- ¡NARCISA! – gritó su padre desde la escalera._

 _\- ESTOY AQUÍ PAPI – repitió sin moverse de su sitio – AUN NO TERMINO MI DESAYUNO._

 _\- ¡NARCISA ELENE MALFOY VEN AQUÍ! – vociferó Draco, espero durante algunos minutos pero la pequeña no aparecía - ¿ACASO ERES SORDA? TE ESTOY LLAMANDO – llegó aprisa hasta el comedor._

 _\- No papi – respondió la niña sin mirarlo._

 _\- ¿DÓNDE ESTA MI VARITA? – inquirió aun en voz alta._

 _\- No grites papi, ya te escucho – expresó la niña._

 _\- YA LO SÉ… TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA NARCISA – estaba molesto._

 _\- No lo sé – se encogió de hombros._

 _\- ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE LO SABES – se inclinó y la obligó a mirarlo – SE ESTA HACIENDO TARDE, DÍMELO – ordenó._

 _\- No quiero que vayas a trabajar – le dijo al fin – Quiero que te quedes conmigo en casa, papi – suplicaba con su mirada mercurio clavada en él._

 _\- ¡Oh Cissy! – bajó la voz y dio un suspiro – no hagas esto por favor… sabes qué debo ir al Ministerio, no puedo quedarme – trató de explicar a su hija._

 _\- No sé dónde está – mintió de nuevo con la esperanza de que el rubio permaneciera en la Mansión._

 _\- Te daré una última oportunidad Narcisa… ¿tomaste mi varita? – preguntó en tono serio – Sabes que no debes mentir, si lo haces me enojaré mucho contigo._

 _\- Mmmm… no – trató de mantenerse firme – mmm… s-si papi, lo siento – confesó al fin._

 _\- ¿Dónde ésta? – indagó impaciente mientras miraba su reloj._

 _\- En mi habitación – respondió y se puso de pie para guiar a su padre._

 _Subieron las escaleras y caminaron hasta llegar a la habitación de la princesa Malfoy, quien de inmediato se dirigió al armario y, del fondo del cajón más bajo, sacó una pañoleta rosa pálido y se la entregó a su padre, la varita de espino estaba envuelta en ella._

 _\- Apenas llegue hablaremos de esto Cissy – le advirtió Draco – Por tu bien, espero que el resto del día te comportes – la levantó en sus brazos, le dio un beso y salió de la habitación camino a la chimenea. – Ayúdame… ya no sé qué debo hacer – le dijo a la enorme fotografía de Astoria que hallaba en la sala de estar, la mujer del cuadro lo miró con ternura y le dedicó una media sonrisa, después de eso tomó los polvos flu y se fue al Ministerio. Apenas llegó, su asistente le informó que había sido convocado por el Ministro a una reunión urgente, estaba retrasado._

 _Fin del Flashback_

 **-** Si yo fuera tú no andaría por ahí sola – se aproximó alguien por detrás mientras aguardaba por el elevador.

\- ¡Por Merlín! – se llevó las manos al pecho – Estúpido… me asustaste – dijo al reconocer la voz.

\- Ese lenguaje Granger… No porque estés fea, vas a hablar igual – sonrió él, recién terminaba la hora de la comida y había pocas personas en el Ministerio.

\- Eres un idiota, Malfoy – lejos de enojarse, no pudo evitar sonreír también.

\- Y tú una mal hablada – replicó el rubio – Como sea… no debes andar por ahí sola, Weasley no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente… - le cedió el paso para que abordará y subió detrás de ella.

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada… y si le da por beber será peor – continuó Draco – Puede hacerte daño de nuevo – le advirtió.

\- Mmmm… pues… yo… - no tenía idea de que contestar, sabía que tenía razón.

\- Si yo fuera tú… se lo diría a Potter – sugirió.

\- ¿Qué? – se perturbó la chica - No… no puedo… no puedo hacer eso – expresó.

\- ¡Hazlo Granger! – le ordenó y a continuación salió del elevador.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6. SIN VUELTA ATRÁS**

Se encontraba en su despacho pensativo, sí que se había pasado esta vez, ahora podía entender porque Hermione estaba tan molesta, no solo había bebido a pesar de prometerle que no lo haría y la había dejado marcharse a casa sola, además se había atrevido a lastimarla, a dañar a la mujer que tanto decía amar. Ahora si la había perdido para siempre, seguro la castaña no lo perdonaría nunca y si lo hacía, no sería fácil lograrlo.

Por otro lado, estaban Harry y Ginny que aún no lo sabían, de ser así su amigo el pelinegro se habría molestado mucho también, al igual que su hermana que seguro hubiera ido de inmediato a contárselo a sus padres. Para colmo estaba el imbécil de Malfoy, de todas la personas en el mundo tenía que ser precisamente él, el maldito hurón, ya habría momento para devolverle el golpe que le había dado, las cosas no se quedarían así.

\- Adelante – indicó a la persona que llamó a su puerta.

\- Harry y yo los estuvimos esperando para comer – le dijo su hermana apenas entró.

\- ¿Herm no fue con ustedes? – indagó dándole aun la espalda.

\- Pues… no, supuse que estaría contigo… nunca la había visto tan molesta – se acercó a él y lo tomó del hombro - ¿lograste conversar con ella? ¿arreglaron las cosas?

\- No – respondió cabizbajo – Me ha botado.

\- ¡Oh Ron, lo siento! – se lamentó Ginny y con un movimiento lo obligó a mirarla - ¡Por Merlín! – se sorprendió al ver su labio inflamado - ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? – inquirió preocupada.

\- ¿E-e-esto? P-p-pues… - de pronto se puso nervioso, con tantos pensamientos rondando su cabeza se había olvidado de inventar en una excusa – Me golpeé por accidente cuando analizaba uno de esos estúpidos objetos muggle – dijo al fin.

\- Menos mal – suspiró la pelirroja aliviada – Por un momento pensé que Herm te lo había hecho.

\- ¿Acaso estás loca Ginevra?... Herm sería incapaz – aseguró él.

\- Lo sé, es que la vi tan enojada está mañana... además no olvides que ya una vez le dio tremenda bofetada a Malfoy – de pronto comenzó a reírse al recordar aquello.

\- ¿Qué no tienes que ir a trabajar? – enfureció de pronto, la sola mención del rubio hizo que se le crispara la cara – Vete.

\- Si… simplemente quería saber cómo estabas – sentenció y a continuación salió del despacho sumamente ofendida por la actitud de su hermano.

Algunos pisos más arriba la castaña se hallaba tras su escritorio revisando algunos documentos, de cuando en cuando venía a su mente el encuentro en el elevador con Malfoy, odiaba reconocerlo pero, él tenía razón, Ron no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente y muy en el fondo temía que pudiera lastimarla nuevamente al no estar en sus cabales.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó de pronto alguien, la puerta se hallaba abierta y sin darse cuenta la chica frotaba sus sienes con ambas manos.

\- Harry… me asustaste – le dedicó una sonrisa y le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento pues el pelinegro permanecía parado en la entrada de su despacho.

\- Lo siento, Herm – se disculpó, dio unos cuantos pasos y se sentó frente a la chica, cerrando la puerta con un movimiento de varita – Vi que la puerta estaba abierta… supongo que debí carraspear o llamar – sonrió también.

\- No te preocupes… ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – indagó aun imaginando la respuesta.

\- Ginn y yo los esperamos para comer juntos… – comenzó el pelinegro - ¿está todo bien entre ustedes? – la miró a los ojos.

\- Es tan obvio ¿no? – de pronto se puso seria – Yo… amo a Ronald, pero…

\- Ni lo digas, sé que es así – tomó una de sus manos – Yo también lo desconozco, he intentado conversar con él tantas veces…

\- Yo… me he cansado de intentarlo, Harry – sutilmente ocultó su otra mano para evitar que sus amigo mirara las marcas – Ya no solo es su problema con el alcohol… se ha vuelto sumamente celoso, yo… nunca le he dado motivos – sus ojos se tornaron cristalinos.

\- Lo sé y… honestamente Ginn y yo estamos preocupados – confesó el ojiverde - Temo que pueda faltarte al respeto cuando bebe, por eso estoy aquí… Herm, debes saber que yo los quiero a ambos, nada me daría más gusto que verlos casados muy pronto para que apadrinen a mi hijo – sonrió tiernamente – Pero, si decides terminar tu relación con Ron, yo te apoyaré.

\- ¡Oh Harry! – las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar y rodar por sus mejillas – esta mañana terminamos y no tienes idea de cómo me siento – gimió.

El pelinegro se puso de pie obligando a Hermione a que hiciera lo mismo y a continuación la abrazó fuertemente, la castaña sollozaba pegada al pecho de su amigo, permanecieron así hasta que ella logró calmarse, se soltó de los brazos del chico y comenzó a secarse las lágrimas.

\- Lo siento, debo lucir horrible – sonrió apenada - ¡Muchas gracias Harry!

\- No tienes nada que agradecer… es bueno que te desahogues de vez en cuando – sonrió también – Supongo que esta vez va en serio lo de terminar.

\- Si – dijo con firmeza – Es cierto que lo quiero pero, también estoy muy molesta con él… no habrá marcha atrás.

\- Estoy seguro de que para Ron tampoco será fácil pero al final tendrá que aceptarlo – comentó su amigo – Creo que es lo mejor para ambos.

\- Por supuesto que no será fácil, solo espero que él lo entienda – dio un suspiro.

\- Bueno… tengo que regresar a trabajar – caminó hacia la puerta – Toma las cosas con calma – le aconsejó – no olvides que puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites… seguro que el resto de los Weasley entenderá el porqué de tu decisión – diciendo esto salió camino al segundo piso.

\- Gracias – alcanzó a decir nuevamente Hermione.

Eran cerca de las 6:30 cuando el rubio salió de su despacho, tan solo unos cuantos magos y brujas permanecían en el Ministerio, la mayoría se había marchado ya. Bajó a través del elevador hasta el atrio y caminó con pesadez hacia el área de chimeneas, la sola idea de llegar a la Mansión y enterarse de las travesuras de su pequeña lo turbaba, entornó los ojos y dio un suspiro, aún estaba pendiente el castigo que le daría por esconder su varita.

\- _Expelliarmus_ – dijo una voz detrás de él, en el instante en que se disponía a tomar los polvos _flu_.

\- ¿Qué? – musitó sorprendido, iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que alguien lo seguía; su varita se hallaba en el piso, fuera de su alcance - ¿Weasley? – sonrió maliciosamente y a continuación se giró para mirar a su agresor, el pelirrojo empuñaba su varita amenazadoramente.

\- ¿Acaso creíste que me olvidaría de esto? – inquirió Ron haciendo referencia al golpe en su labio.

\- Vaya que eres cobarde, mira que atacar por la espalda – comentó aun sonriendo – Pues claro ¿Qué más podría esperar de ti si eres capaz de agredir a una mujer? – escupió Malfoy, su mirada mercurio destellaba la furia.

\- Cállate – ordenó iracundo – _Desmaius_ – conjuró, logrando que el rubio saliera expulsado y callera bruscamente unos metros más allá.

\- _Accio_ varita – murmuró Draco desde piso un instante después – _Expelliarmus_ – dijo rápidamente para desarmarlo pues se acercaba peligrosamente a él – _Levicorpus_ – conjuró esta vez, se valió de que su oponente flotaba por los aires para incorporase, pronto lo dejo caer con fuerza.

\- No necesito mi varita para partirte la cara – sentenció el pelirrojo mientras lograba ponerse de pie, bastaron esas palabras para hacer explotar a Malfoy, quien inesperadamente dejo caer su varita al piso y se abalanzó sobre Ron.

\- Perfecto… ni el estúpido de Potter podrá reconocerte después de esto – vociferó este, en el momento justo en que lo golpeaba en la cara con el puño.

\- Te enseñare a no meterte en lo que no te importa – clamó el ojiazul también golpeándolo.

Pronto comenzaron a tirar golpes a diestra y siniestra uno en contra del otro, la sangre no se hizo esperar, ambos tenían laceraciones y moretones, en el rubio no quedaba rastro de ese porte elegante e impecable que lo caracterizaba, pues su vestimenta, al igual que la de su oponente, lucía desarreglada y con motas de color rojo vinoso. Permanecían en el piso luchando, ambos golpeándose con los puños o agarrándose con fuerza por el cuello, Draco en posición vertical encima del pellirrojo, aunque de cuando en cuando se intercambiaban los papeles, hacía ya un rato que se habían olvidado de sus varitas.

\- RON… MALFOY… BASTA – Seamus corría hacia ellos.

\- _Petrificus Totalus_ – conjuró Luna, se dirigía con Finnigan a las chimeneas cuando se percató de la pelea.

Ron, quien en ese momento tenía la posición de ventaja, cayó con un ruido sordo al lado de su oponente, ambos quedaron ahí, inmóviles y sumamente golpeados, uno junto al otro.


End file.
